epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Ash and Pikachu vs Mowgli and Baloo - A Furry Valentine's Day
yo yo yo today we got the best rapper in the tournament, jella's amazing cover-making skills, making this fantastic orgasmic microspasmic cover his battle between a monster and its wife and an animal and her husband inspired this beautiful piece of abuse of freedom of expression today we have the ultimate furry couple royale, featuring the interspecies relationship of Mowgloo from Jungle Book, those of Asian persuasion with AshiKetchu from Pokemon, that gay ass pony show's gay ass alicorn and pegasus crossbreed couple TwiDash from MLP, beestiality bestbees Barry Bee Benson and Vanessa Bloome from the Bee Movie, and popular online ship Assy and DJ Daniel Killer Keemdaddy Dilfstar the big dick BEAR. Who will win your hearts and their way into your pants so as to get you to vote to replace gay marriage with true marriage equality? Probably none of them! Be prepared for a lot of marital drama in this super special Valentine's Day special of my special speciality that I wrote while watching memes! Again, thanks to Jella for the cover, it's perfect! Cast: 1KidsEntertainment as Ash and whoever plays Pikachu in Pokemon Abridged as Pikachu (prolly 1Kids too but might be Jerry) Justin as Baloo, Zander P as Mowgli Skeep as Rainbow Dash, Stoff as Twilight Sparkle Jerry Seinfeld as Barry Bee Benson and Vanessa Bloome Anyone but Frenzy or MaNCHA as Keemdaddy, MaNCHA as Assy The Battle of Furriness! Ash Ketchum and Pikachu Vs Mowgli and Baloo BEGINNINATE! Pokemon: Darwin wants to battle? Nah, it’s the kid from Life of Pi And I’m ready to catch a Bewear like I did Totodile! Your remake is failie and you’re gay as Glalie Now it’s time to battle! You must be smoking Bayleef! To think you’re contenders against the globe-spanning couple Most iconic furry duo since Sonic and Knuckles! I can bite a chorus easy as I catch a Tauros! You said you didn’t cheat on me! I never promised….. Jungle Book: You’re trying with that ditty, but it was shitty ‘Cuz the yellow rat lacks the Bear Necessititties! Beat Louie and we’re flowing without seams Only one rule: DON’T CROSS THE STREAMS! Because on the mic we’re beasts, even with a mancub I’m a full man now! We’ve got this battle locked up! Only thing wetter was Kahn Shereing my red flower! Wait, what? I’m sorry :( I can’t bear with that now, grr! My Little Pony: Dear Celestia, these kids are second-guessing ya But we’re 20% cooler so we brought les in here! We got the best fans, check all the Rule 34 Beat Tarzan and painted face anime whores! Yo, Satoshi, you catch that? Fast as a Rattatat Hit a Sonic Rainboom! She makes them in the sack I thought we learned about privacy? That was mean Baby, we all know that you’re the Element’s fifth wheel! Bee Movie: Your honour, we object! BMs before MLP! You’re all softcore to the Beestiality MCs! Say a bee can’t fly? Check my illin’ rhymes! Beddin’ so many white beeotches it should be a crime You hear Seinfeld, and what should that sign tell? You’re gonna get stung! Go back to Zatch Bell! ….. I don’t know what that is. Damn it, Vanessa! I don’t speak Japanese! So what, ponies are better? KeemAss: What’s up Rap Battle Nation, let’s get roight into the views What are those? What I give tons of to your nudes! I want cummies from daddy! I’ll be right there! Your faults are like Leafy’s chin! They just aren’t there! Wait, this is supposed to be a battle (got a DramaAlert!) Yeah but fuck their little cartoon-y asses you’re my shit! Why am I here, anyway? You’re big dick bear, no handles! … I’m not a bear. But your dick’s like, Damn, DJ Daniel! Outro: Who won this beautiful furpression of furpection? Mowgloo AshiKetchu TwiDash Bee Bennessa KeemAssy Yiff in hell, furfags Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Wondiddler, I dare you to share this with your bae! Thanks again to Jella! Apologies to Assy because I asked for permission but he never responded. I will never apologize for the Damn, Daniel meme at the end. If you need any lines explained feel free to ask me. Scrapped were a Gnomeo and Juliet joke about Keemstar, more Pokemon puns, the horsefucker duo Neo and Wonder, and Dovahkiin and a dragon (idk which one to choose) tagteaming with Hiccup and Toothless beat on autoplay Category:Blog posts